


All the Turns it Takes

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Evie Snow’s Life [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	1. Chapter 1

Evie slipped her ring off. It was a habit anytime she wanted to go somewhere and didn’t want to be tied to Moira. She always wanted to be tied to her so that’s why she was sneaking away. She was trying to get an engagement ring made. They had been together a year. Evie thought it was time plus Myrtle Snow her mother was driving her nuts wanting weddings and “grandkids.” Not to mention Cordelia and Misty were taking their relationship “slow”. Cordelia used the excuse of my last relationship was a nightmare and I went about it too fast so this time I want to take it slow. Evie rolled her eyes at the thought of the repeated relationship speech her sister gave anytime anyone mentioned her and Misty Day. 

Evie kissed Moira on the cheek and grabbed an apple on her way out of the kitchen. “You have plans today?” Moira called. 

“Yes, I will be back later.” Evie yelled back. 

“You’re acting weird lately.” Moira called back. Evie walked back in the kitchen. 

“Weirder than my normal weird?” Evie questioned. 

“A little bit, Yes.” Moira said. 

Evie smiled and waved as she walked out of the kitchen again. “I love you.” Evie yelled. 

Moira smiled to herself. If anyone would have told her she would have gotten out of the Murder House thanks to a witch and fallen in love with the same witch she would have laughed. All she had ever wanted was to get out of the Murder House and be with her mother. She tried that for six months but it turned out that’s not what she wanted. 

Evie ran into her mother on her way out of the academy. “Where are you off to?” Myrtle asked her daughter. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Evie smirked as she placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “I will talk to you later I have a meeting.” 

Evie made it to the jewelers just in time. “Ms. Snow it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Mr. Daniels.” The man held has hand out to Evie. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Evie smiled. 

“Sure do you have any idea what you want?” Mr. Daniels asked. 

“Vintage looking setting, the main stone I want to be a sapphire, darker gold or rose gold...” Evie paused to think if she had any other specifications. 

“You have thought about this.” Mr. Daniels smiled. 

“Well it’s for someone important.” Evie replied. 

“What if we do some small diamond around the sapphire?” Mr. Daniels asked. 

“That would be nice. Marquise shaped sapphire I think is what I want.” Evie replied. 

“Give me two weeks and come back in.” Mr. Daniels said. 

“Thank you Mr. Daniels. I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” Evie shook his hand. 

Moira was cleaning her and Evie’s bathroom when she found Evie’s ring. (Why did Evie leave her ring here? If she left her ring it meant she didn’t want to be tied to me. Why didn’t she want me to know where she was going? What if she is tired of me finally? I’m dead and she doesn’t want me anymore. That has to be it.) Moira decided she was going to watch Evie for the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie came home and found Moira toying with Evie’s ring. “You’re home.” Moira smiled at Evie. 

“What do you have in your hand?” Evie asked. 

“Your ring. You forget it today?” Moira questioned. 

“I guess I did.” Evie replied as she took the ring from Moira and placed it back on her finger. She placed a kiss on Moira’s cheek. “I have to go talk to my mother but did you want to go out tonight?” Evie asked. 

“Okay.” Moira smiled. 

“I love you.” Evie replied as she walked out of the room. 

Evie found Myrtle sitting in Cordelia’s office. “I thought I would find you both here.” 

“Done running your errands dear?” Myrtle asked. 

“I am and I wanted to talk to both you about where I went. One condition though.” Evie said. 

“Of course anything.” Cordelia smiled at her sister. 

“I went to see a jeweler. I want to ask Moira to marry me. That one condition is though Mother please don’t get overly excited.” Evie stared at her mother. 

“ I don’t know what you are implying.” Myrtle snow smiled. 

“Please just pretend you know nothing until I get to ask her okay.” Evie begged. 

“We promise. Right Mother?” Cordelia asked. 

“Of course darling.” Myrtle smiled. 

“Thank you.” Evie smiled. “I have to go. I’m taking my girlfriend out tonight.” Evie giggled as she ran out of the room. 

Evie ran all the way up the stairs into the bedroom she shared with Moira. Moira was putting makeup on when Evie ran in. “Did you run?” Moira questioned her girlfriend. 

“Yes, I am just so excited to go out with you. We haven’t gone out on a date in almost a month.” Evie said. 

“You have been busy lately with all the new girls coming in.” Moira replied. 

“Cordelia is considering starting another school if we keep having so many girls come.” Evie responded. 

“Where are we going?” Moira asked. 

“Promise you won’t laugh and don’t tell my mother either.” Evie said. 

“Of course.” Moira said. 

“If I don’t get to go to Cafe Du Monde and get a Frozen Cafe Au Lait, I think I will die.” Evie smiled at the redhead. 

“Is that all?” Moira asked.

“I want to go to the movies and see the new Godzilla movie.” Evie bit her lip and waited for what she was sure would be a no. 

“Alright.” Moira smiled. 

Evie walked to Moira and pressed her lips to Moira’s mouth. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Evie smiled. 

So maybe she isn’t tired of me or she is being overly nice so she can dump me. Moira ran over all possible scenarios in her mind. 

“If we leave now we can make it to the showing at 7:45. Is that okay?” Evie asked. 

“What? Umm...yes that’s fine.” Moira smiled as she took Evie’s hand. 

After their date everything seemed normal for the next week. So Moira forgot what ever doubts she had for now.

 

Moira had overheard Evie on the phone with a man earlier. 

“Ms. Snow can you come by this week? I want you to look at some stones before we set them.” Mr. Daniels asked. 

“Today is Monday. I can probably sneak away some time tomorrow afternoon.” Evie replied. 

“I understand it can be hard trying to plan a surprise for someone especially if you live together.” Mr. Daniels replied. 

“It is. I’m pretty sure I am running out of lies to tell. I will think of something though. I will see you tomorrow at around 1.” Evie said. 

“See you then Ms. Snow.” Mr. Daniels said as he hung up the phone. 

 

She is cheating on me. She isn’t trying to get rid of me. She just isn’t really in love with me anymore. Moira decided then that she was going to every single bar she could and get every single man she could to sleep with her. She hadn’t been her younger self in close to two years because she had learned to want and love who she was because of Evie. All that ended today. 

“Moira your going out?” Evie asked. 

“Cordelia said I could have a day off if I ever needed one.” Moira replied. 

“I haven’t seen you take a day off probably like ever.” Evie said as she tried to remember. 

“I need a day off now.” Moira responded.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Evie asked. 

“No, I know your busy.” Moira replied. 

“Okay, have fun and be careful.” Evie replied as she slipped her ring off and put it on Moira’s finger. “I love you.” Evie smiled as she walked out of their joint bedroom and headed towards the first class she was helping with today. 

Moira knew it was a little early for bars to be open yet but she figured she could try a mall first or a store for that matter. Moira spent her day having sex in bathrooms with any man she could seduce with her body. It was late evening now and Moira had made her way to a bar. She was currently flirting with a married man at the bar. He was nursing a drink. He had come to the bar after having a fight with his wife. 

Evie was worried it had been hours and she hadn’t seen or heard from Moira. Moira had a cellphone now because Evie had wanted her to have one. Evie had called and texted for the past 2 hours but nothing. It was getting late. 

“Nothing still?” Cordelia asked. 

“No, I’m worried. I’m going to look for her.” Evie replied. 

“If her phone is on you can just track her.” Cordelia said.

“That’s a great idea. I was so worried I didn’t think about that.” Evie said as she headed out the door of the academy. 

Evie went to the address Moira’s phone was at. She wondered why Moira would be at a bar but she did miss out on a lot so maybe this is something she wanted to do. Evie walked in and scanned the room but didn’t see Moira. So Evie made her way to the bar to speak to the bartender. “Have you seen a redhead tonight by any chance?” Evie asked. 

“She just went to the bathroom.” The bartender pointed in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Thanks.” Evie replied as she headed towards where the man pointed. She made her way into the women’s bathroom and checked the stalls but nothing. Maybe the bartender was right. She could check the men’s bathroom it wouldn’t hurt. Evie walked into the men’s bathroom to find Moira on the counter by the sink as a man pumped in and out of her. It was Moira but not her Moira this was young Moira. Evie locked eyes with Moira as her tears began to pour. She turned and ran even though she heard Moira calling her name. Evie ran all the way back to the Academy. She didn’t stop until she was in her room. She walked to the dresser and closet and pulled all of Moira’s stuff out and stuffed it in a suitcase as she sobbed. Myrtle heard the sobbing and came to check on her daughter. 

“What is wrong Petal?” Myrtle asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just give these bags to Moira and send her away. Swear you will?” Evie stared at her mother through her tears. 

“I swear.” Myrtle said as she grabbed the two suitcases and took them downstairs. 

Moira walked in just as Myrtle made it to the door. “Where is she Myrtle?” Moira asked. 

“I told you not to hurt her.” Myrtle said. 

“I know. I need to talk to her.” Moira said. 

“She packed your things and she wants you to leave.” Myrtle stared at the redhead. “You should go while you still can go.” Myrtle replied. 

Moira grabbed her bags and left the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Petal, what happened?” Myrtle asked her daughter while she held her in her arms. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Evie managed to get out between sobs. 

Cordelia gave Myrtle a worried look. It took hours but Evie finally cried herself to sleep in Myrtle’s arms. 

The next morning Evie went looking for Cordelia.

“Evie...you look...” words escaped Cordelia. 

“Like hell?” Evie asked. 

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Cordelia said. 

“I need a favor.” Evie said.

“Alright what is it?” Cordelia questioned.

“I need you to go to this jewelers and please finish the ring. I just can’t.” Evie said. 

“Of course.” Cordelia smiled “I’m sorry Evie.” 

Evie looked at her sister trying to hold in her sobs. She just didn’t understand what happened. She didn’t give Moira a reason to cheat on her. She had loved Moira with her whole heart. She wanted forever with Moira. Evie wracked her brain and couldn’t figure out what happened. 

“Is it okay if I don’t work today?” Evie asked. 

“Take whatever time you need.” Cordelia hugged her sister. 

Evie made it to her room just to collapse on the bed in a heap of sobs. 

Moira had spent the whole night trying to call and text Evie. Evie finally turned her phone off she just couldn’t take it. Evie turned her phone on finally in the afternoon. There was 40 missed calls, 10 voicemails and a few dozen text messages. They all were basically the same of please talk to me. Evie wasn’t ready to talk she didn’t want to hear any of Moira’s excuses. 

A week passed Evie spent 90% of it in her bed staring into space. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep; she ran out of tears days ago. She stopped talking to everyone. Cordelia tried, Myrtle tried and even Moira was still calling. Evie had nothing to say. It was like someone pulled her entire heart out and with it went the ability to live. 

“I think we should find Moira.” Cordelia said to Myrtle. 

“What? If I see her I am sending her to hell.” Myrtle yelled.

“We don’t even know what happened. It’s been a week and Evie isn’t talking. I had to finish designing the engagement ring last week and then pick it up today. I haven’t even told her I have the ring.” Cordelia said. 

“What good do you think finding Moira would do?” Myrtle asked.

“Answers! We need answers!” Cordelia yelled.

“Fine your in charge because I don’t want to see that woman.” Myrtle stormed out of the room.

Cordelia with the help of Zoe and Mallory searched for Moira. Cordelia finally found the woman in a bar. 

“I’m surprised you stayed in town.” Cordelia said. 

“I couldn’t just leave. I have to talk to Evie.” Moira sighed. 

“Good luck she isn’t speaking at all.” Cordelia said. 

“Is she alright?”

“Really? No she isn’t alright. You broke her.” Cordelia pointed her finger at Moira. 

“I didn’t...Well I did mean too but I thought she was cheating on me.” Moira said. 

“Cheating? Evie? You’re her entire universe and you think she would cheat on you?” Cordelia laughed. 

“She was acting different lately and I overheard her talking to someone on the phone. She was going to sneak out to meet them. She was lying to me about where she had been going.” Moira replied. 

“You’re so stupid. She was having a ring made to propose to you.” Cordelia shook her head. 

“Oh my goodness.” Moira began to sob. “I cheated on her and she wanted to marry me.” Moira sobbed. “I didn’t know.” Moira chanted in between the sobs that were now racking her body. 

“Come on maybe we can fix this.” Cordelia grabbed Moira’s arm and pulled her out of the bar and into her car. 

 

“Petal are you ever going to tell me what happened?” Myrtle asked as she petted Evie’s hair. 

“She cheated on me.” Evie whispered the words so softly. 

“I don’t understand why.” Myrtle said. 

“Me either.” Evie looked at her mother. “I love her so much. I wanted to marry her. What happened?” Evie asked through teary eyes. 

“I don’t know, Petal.” Myrtle said as she held her daughter. 

Myrtle went downstairs when she heard the door shut and knew Cordelia was back. “You found her I see.” Myrtle said. 

“I did and I think we have a major misunderstanding on our hands.” Cordelia replied. Moira was still crying. 

“You have been crying...good you deserve to feel bad.” Myrtle said as she stormed off. 

“Come on let’s go.” Cordelia pulled Moira behind her. She knocked on the door to Evie’s room. 

“Come in.” Evie replied. 

“You two need to talk.” Cordelia said as she pushed Moira in the room and shut the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Evie asked. 

“Cordelia thinks we need to talk about this. She was worried about you.” Moira said. 

“Talk about what exactly how you cheated on me and broke my heart?” Evie asked. 

“I thought you were cheating on me that’s why I did it. You were acting different. I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Moira cried.

“Me cheat on you? Seriously Moira? How could you ever think that I would do that? I wanted to marry you. I wanted to be with you forever.” Evie sighed. 

“I know and I am so sorry.” Moira pleaded. 

“Sorry is not going to fix this.” Evie said. 

“I love you. I want to be with you.” Moira begged. 

“I want that too but I can’t trust you right now.” Evie said. 

“Are you going to send me away again?” Moira asked. 

“No. I don’t have the energy to fight right now either.” Evie said as she rolled over to put her back to Moira. 

Moira climbed in the bed and wrapped her arms around Evie while Evie sobbed until she fell asleep. 

 

Evie made her way downstairs later that night to find Cordelia and Myrtle in a discussion about Moira. “Moira is staying.” Evie said. 

“Is that really a good idea?” Myrtle questioned.

“ I still love her that hasn’t changed but we aren’t together for now.” Evie said. “Cordelia can Moira have Spalding’s old room?” 

“Yes she can.” Cordelia smiled softly.

“Thank you. I just can’t share a room with her right now. I need time.” Evie said as she walked away. Evie helped Moira move her things to the Attic. 

“I am sorry you know?” Moira asked. 

“I know.” Evie said. 

“I love you.” Moira said as Evie was on her way out of the attic.

“I know that too.” Evie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia stopped by Evie’s room on the way to her bed.

“So do you think you made the right decision of letting her stay.” Cordelia asked. 

“I don’t know. She is going to have to earn my trust back.” Evie replied. 

“I have your ring you know?” Cordelia asked. 

“Yeah? Is it nice?” Evie asked. 

“I think so.” Cordelia smiled. 

“She isn’t getting it anytime soon.” Evie said. 

“I know. You know she thought you were sneaking around cheating?” Cordelia asked. 

“Yeah and I know she has been hurt in the past but why she would think I would hurt her I just don’t know.” Evie said. 

“You know how sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night looking for Mom to make sure she is really here?” Cordelia questioned. 

“Yes. I’m just scared that I am living some crazy dream and she is going to be ripped from my life again.” Evie said. 

“Maybe it’s like that for Moira. Like she has been hurt so many times that she just automatically thinks that’s what is going to happen again.” Cordelia said. 

“I have this feeling your right.” Evie said. “Do you think I’m hurting her by wanting space?” Evie asked. 

“You know her best. What do you think?” Cordelia looked at her sister. 

“I think I have to go the attic now.” Evie smiled. Evie made her way to the attic to find Moira staring out the window tears falling down her face. “Come on?” Evie said holding out her hand for Moira to take. “I assume neither one of us will get rest without the other. I personally haven’t slept in a week really.” Evie held her hand out as she smiled at Moira. 

Moira took Evie’s hand and followed her. They both climbed in bed and Evie wrapped her arms around Moira. “I’m sorry you got hurt. I would never hurt you on purpose. Ever! I swear!” Evie said. 

“I know that now. I’m sorry too. I am so use to being hurt.” Moira replied. 

“I love you with everything I have. I won’t hurt you.” Evie placed a kiss in Moira’s hair. 

“I love you. I am so sorry. If I could take it back I would.” Moira said. 

“I know. When you gave me your ring...you know I meant being with you forever would be alright. It’s more than alright. You’re all I want.” Evie said. 

“I promise you I won’t ever be that Moira again.” Moira turned and looks Evie in the eyes. 

“Moira I want to marry you. I mean technically your dead so we can’t like have some binding paper but it doesn’t mean we can’t have a wedding if that’s what you want. I should warn you though that my mother is probably going to want to plan a wedding...it most likely will be over the top.” Evie rambled on. 

“Yes to marrying you and yes I want a wedding.” Moira smiled. 

“You realize my mother is going to take over any wedding planning?” Evie asked. 

“You do realize she is angry at me?” Moira asked. 

“I will talk to her.” Evie promised as she placed a kiss on Moira’s forehead. 

The next morning Evie went looking for her mother. “Mother you can start planning my wedding now.” Evie smiled at the redhead. 

“You got over that fast.” Myrtle remarked. 

“Cordelia made a good point sometimes we have to look at things from the other person’s point of view. Moira overreacted because everyone has always hurt her. I hurt her and I wasn’t even trying to.” Evie said. 

“As long as your sure this what you want.” Myrtle said. 

“I’m sure. I want to be with her forever.” Evie smiled. 

“I support you Petal.” Myrtle hugged her daughter. 

“Now excuse me I have to go get a ring from Cordelia and give it to my fiancé.” Evie smiled. 

Evie walked into Cordelia’s office. “Good Morning my favorite sister ever.” Evie beamed. 

“You’re happy today. Also do I need to point out I am your one and only sibling?” Cordelia asked. 

“No, I’m aware. Can I see the ring?” Evie asked. 

“Of course.” Cordelia pulled the ring box out of her desk drawer and handed it over to her sister. 

Evie opened the box to a marquise shaped blue green sapphire, with three 1/2 carat diamonds on each side, all in a 24 karat gold setting. Evie gasped, “Delia it’s beautiful. Thank you so much for finishing it for me.” Evie hugged her sister. 

Evie ran up two stairs at a time until she made it to her and Moira’s room. She hopped on the bed on top of Moira. 

“You know I question your age sometimes?” Moira smiled.

“I have something for you.” Evie sang. Evie opened the ring box and looked at Moira. “Will you marry me Moira O’Hara? I love you with my entire being. I want to spend my forever with you, wherever that forever is.” 

“Yes.” Moira smiled with tears streaming down her face. Evie slipped the ring of Moira’s finger above her two other rings. Then she pulled Moira to her and kissed her lips passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

“How over the top is today going to be?” Evie asked her sister. 

“It’s going to be perfect. I also made sure mother didn’t go way too overboard. Now come on let’s get you into your dress.” Cordelia helped Evie get into her white, long sleeve lace dress, with big sleeves, it was a bohemian style dress. Evie spent months trying to find the perfect dress. “Moira is going to look so beautiful today. You’re going to love it.” Cordelia smiled. 

Meanwhile Myrtle was helping Moira into her 1950’s style wedding dress. “Have I apologized to you enough for hurting Evie?” Moir asked. 

“Moira she loves you. You are our family now.” Myrtle smiled. 

 

“I can’t believe I get to marry the love of my life.” Evie smiled at Cordelia. 

“Come on let’s go.” Cordelia pulled Evie with her. They walked outside to the backyard. Evie gasped it was beautiful. An aisle had been made that led to an arbor. There were flowers of all kinds and colors everywhere. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Evie had tears in her eyes. 

“No cryin’ you’ll ruin your makeup.” Misty walked up and wrapped her arms around Cordelia. 

“You two are adorable. When are y’all getting married?” Evie asked. 

“Evie! Really?” Cordelia was appalled. 

“It will make mom happy.” Evie smiled.

“Let’s get through today first, hmm?” Cordelia smiled. “Do you have your vows?” Cordelia asked. 

“I do.” Evie smiled. “I’m so ready.” 

“Almost time.” Myrtle smiled. “You are so beautiful my Petal.” 

“I love you, Mom.” Evie hugged her mother. 

All of the witches of the academy came and took their places to watch the wedding. Evie grabbed Cordelia and they went and stood under the arbor. “Who did mom get to perform the ceremony?” Evie asked. 

“Actually Misty handled that part.” Cordelia pointed as Stevie Nicks walked in. 

“You asked the White Witch.” Evie whispered to Misty. 

“Anything for you.” Misty smiled. 

 

Evie smiled as she watched Moira walk down the aisle towards her. She was so incredibly beautiful with her beautiful red hair in curls and her eyes were glowing. “Hey.” Evie whispered to Moira. 

“Hi.” Moira smiled. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Evie whispered. 

“So we are gathered here today to join together Moir O’ Hara and Evie Snow. They have decided to write their own vows.” Stevie smiled. 

“I vow to love you forever with all of me and everything I have. I vow to do everything I can to always make you happy. I vow to always be there for you and to never choose anyone over you.” Moria said. 

“I love you so much. From the very moment I met you it was like my soul had met it’s match. I live for your smile, your touch; your laugh. I want to spend eternity with you and making you happy. I want to give you everything you could ever want. When I say I want to be with you forever I mean it. I want to spent forever with you beside me.” Evie and Moira we’re both crying. 

Moira put both of the rings that contained who she was onto Evie’s ring finger. Evie placed a wedding band that she had made on Moira’s finger. 

“Just kiss already.” Mallory and Coco yelled. 

Evie looked at Moira and smiled. Evie placed her hands gently on Moira’s face and pulled her close to her and kissed Moira’s lips as she threaded her fingers into Moira’s curls. They pulled apart so Evie could breathe. Evie grabbed Moira’s hands. “You really okay with being stuck with me forever?” Evie whispered in Moira’s ear. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Moira whispered back.


End file.
